Predatorus Ignis
Predatorus Ignis are a hostile species found in Korosinia, a planet within the Milky Way Galaxy. They are the predators of Panucus Silovania, Sabertooth-like creatures, and are dangerous to the Korosinia Base and it's outposts. Overview Reminiscent of a giant centipede, Predatorus Ignis is resistant to energy-based weapons as well as physical weapons, it's shell too thick to be pierced by bullets alone. Their small fore legs allow them to grab and drag unassuming prey like Panucus Silovania down to the ground before eating them alive. Their mouth is large enough to swallow a Tank, and many specimens have the ability to burst right out of the sand and decimate most of an outpost. Predatorus Ignis is one of the few things that can shrug off the 2% United States of Smash from the One for All Capacitator. This puts it on threat level B, the second highest. Behavior Predatorus Ignis spends most of it's life underground, only popping out to breath massive gulps of air and to snap up prey and/or engage in species competition. They appear around the vast deserts of Korosinia, which explains why the Bladeshifters stationed there would say "In sand, you are never faster.". Many specimens have shown signs of testosterone rage, and have been known to go out of their way to get to an outpost. They can burrow through rock, but most prefer the soft sand to go through. Weaponry Effectiveness Their shells are some of the toughest defenses that can be found, being able to take Energy Blasts, Artillery Shelling, O.F.A. Capacitator attacks (Their limit is 2% United States of Smash) and their own attacks with relative ease. However, they are unable to take blasts from the Blast Gauntlets, especially to the head. Their plates overlap, and thus if they bend enough a chink in the armor can be found, which can be hit multiple times to ensure a quick kill. Weakness The chinks in the armor and anything higher than 2% United States of Smash are some of the weaknesses of Predatorus. Not only that, but their huge mouth is an entrance into their insides, which are quite soft. Throwing something explosive in there will kill the Predatorus. Blast Gauntlets can penetrate the armor, but only in Boom Mode. Role in the War Predatorus often act as Bunker Busters, lead away from their territories to attack opposing outposts to breach the first defenses, allowing secondary forces to get in. This is used both by Cybernation and Rogue soldiers, and is frighteningly effective. However, the beast is still wild, and after siege many factions choose to either hit it with a sonic mine, which will force the creature to burrow and return to it's former location or simply explode it from the inside. Taxonomy * Order: Squamata * Suborder: Serpentes * Family: Elapidae * Genus: Predatorus * Species: Predatorus Ignis Trivia * Despite their size, Predatorus are quite agile and fast. * Despite similarities to a centipede, They are more related to snakes, specifically the King Cobra. * Their name means: Fire Predator. This is due to being able to breath fire in a massive volcanic burst. * A Predatorus can reach incredible sizes, one specimen said to be 4 times the size of the Great Pacific Garbage Patch. This legendary creature is dubbed Predatorus Titanicus, but no members have been found yet. Category:Creature